headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal (2001)
| running time = 131 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $87,000,000 IMDB; Hannibal (2001); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $165,092,268 (US) $351,692,268 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Silence of the Lambs, The (1991) | followed by = Red Dragon (2002) }} Hannibal is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller and crime drama genres. It is part of the re-imagined "Hannibal Lecter" film series and is the first sequel to follow the immensely successful 1991 film The Silence of the Lambs. It is the third film in the franchise overall. Chronologically, it is the last film in the series after the events of Hannibal Rising and Red Dragon, both of which serve as prequels. The film is based on an original novel by author Thomas Harris. Hannibal was directed by Ridley Scott with a script written by David Mamet and Steven Zaillian. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Scott Free Productions in association with the Dino De Laurentiis Company. It was released theatrically in the United States on February 9th, 2001. The movie stars Anthony Hopkins reprising the role of Hannibal Lecter from the previous film. Actress Julianne Moore steps in to play the part of F.B.I. agent Clarice Starling - a part originally played by Jodie Foster. Gary Oldman plays the part of the central antagonist Mason Verger, with Ray Liotta as F.B.I. agent Paul Krendler. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 2001, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc. and Universal Studios. * Production on Hannibal began on May 8th, 2000. Principal photography concluded on August 25th, 2000. IMDB; Hannibal (2001); Box office & business. * Hannibal closed out of theaters on August 16th, 2001. Box Office Mojo; Hannibal (2001); Domestic Summary. * Hannibal was released on home video as a two-disc special edition DVD in Region 1 format by MGM Home Video on August 21st, 2001. The collection includes five featurettes billed under the heading of "Breaking the Silence" as well as thirty-five minutes of deleted scenes. Amazon.com; Hannibal (2001); DVD; 2-disc Special Edition. * This is the third feature film appearance of the character of Hannibal Lecter. It is the second film in which the character is portrayed by actor Anthony Hopkins. Hopkins will play the role of Lecter one final time in the 2002 prequel film, Red Dragon. * Actor Frankie Faison is credited as Frankie R. Faison in this film. This is his third appearance in the Lecter film series, and his second appearance as Barney. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Break the Silence". This is a nod to the title of the previous film, The Silence of the Lambs. * The promotional poster for this film bears a strong similarity to the poster for the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Check it out here. Both films are part of the continuity of a remake series, both series also deal with psychopathic serial killers, both films feature characters in wheelchairs, and both films feature antagonists who are cannibals. * This is not the first film where actors Anthony Hopkins and Gary Oldman stood in opposition to one another. They were also enemies in Francis Ford Coppola's adaptation of Dracula in 1992. Hopkins played Abraham Van Helsing, while Oldman played the titular vampire lord, Dracula. * Actor Zeljko Ivanek's birthday is on August 15th. In 1986, the film Manhunter, which is the predecessor to the current Lecter series was released in the United States on August 15th. Recommendations External Links * * * * Hannibal at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Cannibal; Disfigurement; Doctor; Dogs; Eaten alive; Federal Bureau of Investigation; Gunshot victims; Hannibal Lecter; Head injuries; Inspector; Italy; July 4th; Knife; Mayor; Nurse; Officer; Police officer; Psychopath; Reporter; Sergeant; Serial killer; Severed hands; Shotgun; Slit throat; Smoking; Stabbings; Torture; Washington, D.C. ---- Category:Films Category:2001 films Category:2nd installments Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Universal Pictures Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:Scott Free Productions